


More Than a Spectator (Don't Make Me Compete)

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Steve Rogers, Slight internalized acephobia, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony watches as his two boyfriends have sex - the sight, the sound, the absolutefeastof sexual energy they are giving off. It's magnificent. More than magnificent, it's more than he has ever dreamed of. He loves Steve and Loki, he really does, and not just for the way they unknowingly feed him either. That's never been a high priority for Tony, even if it should be. He's contradictory like that. Now if only his -issues- don't mess everything up they'll be fine.aka Tony is hiding something - more than one something - from his boyfriends that he really shouldn't. It works as well as you think it does.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 411





	More Than a Spectator (Don't Make Me Compete)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again. I've done something similar to this before, and now it's back in a slightly different way. I've found that I'm strangely attached to the idea. My muse is weird like that.

Steve moans again, low and deep in his throat as Loki gives a particularly hard thrust. His hold tightens, fingers digging into the skin of Loki’s ass as he urges him on. Loki happily complies, thrusting in as hard and deep as he can. The bed actually shakes, slightly, despite its reinforcements. Loki’s own hands are fitted to either side of Steve’s head. Occasionally he will lean down far enough for a positively _filthy_ kiss. 

From Tony’s spot in the chair he can see the sweat running off the both of them. They have been at this for what seems like hours now. The room is hot and heavy with the smell of sex. Both of them have already come once already - twice in Steve’s case. His release pools on his chest and stomach, just adding to the mess. His cock twitches and bobs in time with Loki’s hips, showing his continued interest. 

At the next thrust his nails finally break skin. Loki bites down on his collar bone in retaliation. Steve practically howls at that. Both will be covered in marks by the time they are done. They never last long, but that will still be there. Ah the joys of being a god and a super soldier. In more ways than one. Not just anyone would be able to match their stamina or strength. Not when they go at it like this. 

The two of them are absolutely gorgeous together. And drop dead sexy. Don’t forget about that. With the contrast of light and dark hair, long limbs and strong muscles, and their added habit of becoming rather possessive during sex. Well - more possessive than usual that is. Both have a streak that will occasionally present itself outside of the bedroom. Their control depends on the situation really. It’s not all Loki either who indulges. Steve can be just as bad when he wants to be. 

Avidly he watches as Loki shifts Steve’s legs up onto his shoulders, essentially bending him in half. Steve scrambles for leverage, having lost his grip on Loki’s ass. Already it is bruising, red and slightly bloody from nails shaped cuts. Steve keeps a continuous string of noises, too far gone to care by now. Loki isn’t far behind either, breath heavy, with growls and groans slipping out. 

Tony drinks it all in - the sights, the sounds, the absolute feast of sexual energy they are giving off. It is fantastic. Delicious and satisfying and enough to feed him a week. _At least_ . That is probably - definitely - underselling it, but it’s not as if he needs to worry about going without for long. Ever since they started this relationship he has been drowning in energy. Gone are the days he has to go looking for a meal. His two boyfriends provide him with all he needs. And more. _So_ much more. 

Technically he doesn’t even need to be here. He has been fed for the week already. But really, how is he supposed to resist a sight like this? Just because he has no desire to join in doesn’t mean he cannot appreciate the beauty of the act. And the hotness? Has he mentioned how hot they are already? Because they really are. 

This is so much better than any other sexual encounter he has ever had. For one thing there is no participation needed on his part. He can sit back, relax and simply watch. For another he _cares_ about the other parties involved. Cliche as it may sound that really does make a difference. He dreads having to go back to meaningless sex after this. In a perfect world he would never have to, but since when has his luck ever been that good? Nothing is forever. Not for him. 

It probably doesn’t help that he hasn’t told either of them what he is. At all. Any of his labels. He has kept both under lock and key and frankly he would like to keep it that way. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them, it’s just, well. Part of him doesn’t. It’s not so much a failing on their part as his. Trust issues are a bitch. Plus both of those labels come with certain - stereotypes - already attached to them. Stereotypes that are untrue and exhausting to deal with. So much misinformation. So many rude and invasive questions. Ugh. 

Steve has been reduced to whimpers by now, tears welling up in his eyes. They will be done soon. Wen Steve is this overwhelmed and oversensitive he doesn’t last much longer. Loki tightens his grip on his thighs and bends down so his legs are practically encasing his torso. Steve gasps in between whimpers, trying to catch his breath. Finally he manages to get his hands into Loki’s hair and drags him down for a kiss. It is wet and uncoordinated and doesn’t look much like a kiss at all to be honest. But it must do something for them because they both moan into it. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room. Loki is pulling out, practically all the way, before slamming back in again. And again. And _again_. Steve’s fingers tangle in Loki’s hair as he holds on. Then one, two, three more thrusts and Steve breaks. He comes so hard that it hits his chin and face. Not that he seems to notice. Or care. His knuckles are white with the force of his grip. 

Loki fucks him through it, bending him down impossibly more. His panting is the only sound in the room aside his movement against the bed and Steve. He is close himself. Tony can tell from the desperation of his thrusts, the faltering of his steady pace. His hips stutter as he moves, chasing after his own orgasm. It is clear that he is right on the edge. 

Clumsily Steve pulls Loki down and bites at the junction between neck and shoulder. That does it. Loki comes with a howl, shoving into Steve so hard he knocks his head against the headboard. Mouth open he pants through it, hips trying to move even closer still, if possible. Which it really, _really_ isn’t. 

When he pulls away both of them are a mess of sweat, come and bruises. Loki all but collapses on top of Steve, heedless of said mess. They stay like that for long moments while they catch their breath. Their eyes are closed, but they still cling to each other. 

Tony takes this moment to consider if he wants to jerk off or not. He could if he wanted to. It wouldn’t take long after a show like that. But he doesn’t feel like it, not really. Even the vague arousal coursing through him isn’t enough to tempt him. It will go away soon. It usually does unless he gets himself really worked up. Then he will indulge. Other than that he doesn’t bother. Doesn’t need to or want to after a meal like that. 

So instead he waits for what he knows will come next. Sure enough after a couple of more minutes Loki lazily waves a hand and the mess is gone. That done he happily sheds his pants and joins them. He wedges himself in between them, reveling in the skin to skin contact. Sighing in satisfaction he snuggles closer. 

Arms wrap around him in return, encaging him. Both men are rather clingy after sex although they will never admit it. They _do not_ cuddle. Not that Tony cares _what_ they call it as long as they keep at it. He is not willing to lose all these glorious miles of muscle and warmth over some little things like embarrassment and a dislike of any sign of vulnerability. He may have a big mouth, but he can easily keep it shut for this. 

“So glad you could finally join us,” Loki murmurs into his hair. 

“Enjoy the show?” Steve asks, voice hoarse. 

“Always peaches,” he answers instantly. It’s true after all. 

“Coming in after all the work has been done,” Loki continues, “All pleasure and no hardships for you.” 

Tony snorts. “Yes you looked like you were suffering greatly. Besides, I’m pretty sure Steve got come up his nose.” Again. Ugh, honestly. “I wasn’t going anywhere near _that_.” He’s not ashamed to say that the first time it happened he almost wet himself laughing. They made him sleep on the couch that night, but he has no regrets. 

“I feel so loved,” Steve mutters. If he had the energy he would have likely added a pout for effect. As is he vaguely taps Tony in what is supposed to be a poke. 

“Don’t worry sunshine, you’re still my favorite - besides Lokes here of course,” he adds without pause. 

“Nice save,” Loki snorts. 

“Not a save if it’s true. Don’t worry Lo-lo I don’t play favorites here. There is enough of me to go around. You’re both stuck with me.” 

“Oh good, now I can rest easily.” 

“Glad to be of service sweet cheeks.” 

“Go to sleep,” Steve moans in exasperation. He sounds exhausted and right on the edge himself. 

Tony kisses him on the shoulder. “Of course dear.” 

“ ‘ove ya, both,” he slurs. 

“Restful dreams,” Loki says, bringing Tony closer to him. His hand squeezes Steve’s arm, returning the sentiment. He drops a kiss to Tony’s head and then follows Steve into sleep. 

Tony takes longer, still slightly keyed up from everything. But between the sated feeling in his limbs and the cocoon of bodies surrounding him, he joins both of them soon enough. 

:::

“You kids have fun last night?” Clint asks dryly when they all enter the kitchen. 

Tony doesn’t blame him. There is no hiding the fact that they had some _fantastic_ sex last night. It’s not the marks - those are already gone as predicted - or how disheveled they look - Loki, at least, won’t be seen in public if he is not mostly put together at bare minimum - but the sated air around them. Satisfied. Relaxed and loose and chilled. It can work wonders. 

One time after a particularly long day of marathon sex Thor had even been able to mention Odin without Loki twitching. Or scowling. He wasn’t happy, but it didn’t dissolve into a fight either. If that isn’t a miracle Tony doesn’t know what is. 

Still he can hardly let the comment stand so he winks. “Jealous Legolas?” 

Clint grimaces in pure disgust, which is enough to make him cackle in glee. “Damn you’re so cheery after sex it’s indecent,” he complains, “You’re like the energizer bunny. Then again the three of you go at it like rabbits so I guess that fits.” 

Tony is careful not to react to that. He makes sure not to deviate at all from his regular routine or flinch. Of course Clint couldn’t have actually guessed the reason behind that. It’s not a thing someone normally assumes, even in their line of work. Aliens and supervillains are one thing - the supernatural are quite another. 

And of course he assumes that Tony is joining them in the sex. It’s a reasonable assumption after all. Sated looks aside they are his partners. And he is Tony Stark - genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Emphasis on the playboy. Not because anyone assumes he is going to cheat, but because of the wild and crazy sex he had basically leading up to Afghanistan. Years and years of jumping from bed partner to bed partner without pause. Never giving repeat performances. Never settling down for an instant. If he had been born a woman he would have been labelled the queen of sluts for sure. 

But that’s what happens when you need sex to survive - literally. Repeating partners is only asking for trouble and a relationship was the last thing he needed. Or wanted. That involved more trust than Tony had, even then. 

It made post Afghanistan rough. Rhodey had been _pissed_ when he found out that Tony had been starving himself on top of an already dry three months. But what was he supposed to do? Even if he felt like having sex - which he really, _really_ didn’t. He was in a terrible headspace for it, negative fifty out of ten would not recommend - he still had the arc reactor in his - _healing_ still - chest. It’s not exactly inconspicuous. Not without layers and the blackout cloth he designed just to hide the light. Going to clubs - even some BDSM ones - to linger and soak in the second hand energy hadn’t been enough. Not back then. 

But all of that is completely besides the point. The point if that is it a reasonable assumption to make. Of course he is having sex with his two extremely attractive boyfriends. And bless them both, but they have never corrected that assumption. Never even came close. They let Tony have that privacy, which only makes Tony love them more. He does. He may not be ready to say it yet, but he definitely does. 

“You saying things like that really doesn’t make me believe you,” Tony teases as he cradles his cup of coffee in his hands. Just because he doesn’t need it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it. Loki tugs him to his chest, wrapping arms around Tony’s stomach. It makes something in him go soft as he leans back into the touch. 

Clint gags. 

At the stove Steve ducks his head down so that no one can see his smile. Not that it matters because Tony knows he is. It’s a long familiar gesture by now. The smile itself is terribly endearing. Soft. It is one of Tony’s favorite smiles. 

The smell of bacon soon fills the air. Loki’s stomach rumbles quietly behind him. Tony smiles at that, sipping his coffee. 

“Hey Steve,” Clint starts. 

“No,” he cuts him off. 

“What? Why?” he whines, “You always make enough to feed an army.” 

Steve turns so that he can raise an eyebrow at him. “Haven’t you heard? We rabbits are always hungry after having sex.” 

Tony turns his head so that he can snicker into Loki’s chest. Oh the wonder that is Steve Rogers. What a joy. 

“Fine,” Clint pouts, “I can see when I’m not wanted here.” He gets up and actually storms out of the kitchen in a huff. 

Tony’s snickers turn into full out laughter. It bubbles up in his chest, warming him even as it escapes. He feels happy and light right now, like nothing can go wrong. That’s a complete lie of course, but it’s nice to feel. His grin stretches across his face. 

Loki drops a kiss to his forehead. 

Steve does the same as he comes over with two heaping plates and three forks. He sets them down and joins them, hugging Tony from the front. 

Tony grins up at him, delighted by the open affection they are giving him. He leans into it, basking in it. He barely manages to withhold a whine when Steve pulls away. But he links their hands, so that’s okay too. Gently he guides Tony over to the table and into his lap as they begin to eat. 

As a rule Tony normally doesn’t eat breakfast. Coffee is his go to and that’s what he sticks with. But he isn’t above stealing food off of their plates when they sit like this, hence the extra fork. He would share that too, honestly, if they ever put them down. As is they inhale their food - politely of course - so he has no chance. It’s either his own fork or fingers. 

When they are finished Tony is passed over to Loki as Steve stands to clean up. He really should offer to help, but he’s too comfortable where he is. And it’s not as if Loki hasn’t offered his - magical - assistance either. Steve just likes doing it for himself sometimes. So Tony leans back and enjoys the embrace. 

He loves that Loki will allow himself to be soft around them. Once they reach a certain level of public he closes himself off. His mask comes up and he is the regal prince in exile only. A possessive prince at times, but still. Not that Tony blames him or begrudges him that. He totally gets it. He just loves moments like this. 

With nothing planned - for once - they end up in Tony’s living room to watch a movie. Tony doesn’t really care what they watch - he already knows he won’t be paying attention to it - so he lets Steve and Loki work it out. He grabs some drinks from the refrigerator and puts them on the coffee table as he waits. 

Eventually one is selected - a romcom of all things - and they settle down to watch it. Steve is on the bottom, all stretched out along the length of the couch. Loki wedges himself in between Steve and the back of it. Tony then sprawls out to touch as much of them as possible. It’s another thing they let him indulge freely in that with no, true, complaint he loves. Tony is tactical to the point of over clinginess. He suspects they love it as much as he does even if it is never mentioned. 

That done the movie begins to play via JARVIS. Tony closes his eyes, all the more to enjoy the hands on his skin. It is all innocent, fingers tracing odd shapes on his back, hands rubbing along covered limbs, completely G rated. No one would ever believe that _this_ is Tony’s favorite part of their relationship. That he doesn’t care about the sex at all, beyond what he needs to. It would seem completely out of character to them. 

It’s true though. He adores every touch, every stroke, every soft kiss pressed into his hair. It is all so sweet and soft it’s sickening. He can’t get enough of it. Being like this means affection and safety and being cherished. Why would he want anything else? 

It’s not always like this of course. It’s not as if all of their sharp edges magically go away when they are with each other. Nor do the bad days disappear. All of them are able to draw blood easily enough if they want to. But Tony has always been a firm believer in the here and now. He takes what he can get because he doesn’t know when he will be able to get it again. Pathetic maybe, but true. It’s not settling, it’s living in the moment. Or that’s what he tells himself anyways. Sounds believable right? 

That’s not really something he wants to think about now though. It’s even rarer that his mind shuts up long enough for his so he _definitely_ has to enjoy it while it lasts. Soon enough it will start back up again and he will go to the workshop. He won’t be able to stay still if not and will start fidgeting, breaking the moment. It’s a thing. 

For now though he soaks it in as if he is soaking in sexual energy instead. Too bad he couldn’t live off of this instead. Then again, if he could, he really would have starved to death before he met them. Before MIT and Rhodey even. Isn’t that a depressing thought? 

:::

Steve is riding Loki this time, thighs straining as he lifts himself up and down on Loki, impaling himself. His hands are pressed down against Loki’s chest, fingers spread as if to touch as much skin as possible. He pants, mouth open and swollen from kissing. It is a magnificent sight. 

Loki’s hands are on either side of Steve’s ass, holding it open as if that will help him sink deeper into him. Hands flex, tightening and loosening in time with his own thrusts up into him. Well whether it helps or not it sure gives a perfect view of Loki’s cock being swallowed by Steve’s hole. The skin around it stretches white and taunt. Afterwards the rim will be red and fluttering, empty and loose. 

Tony has the best seat in the house to watch all of this at the foot of the bed. He is off to the side so that he can see both of their reactions. They’re just so pretty like this. Steve us the artist in the relationship, but if Tony could, he would paint a picture of this moment. There is just something so aesthetically pleasing about it. 

Fine trembles run through Steve now. He’s been in this position long enough that the strain is starting to show. His skin glistens with sweat. Loki’s fingers dig into his ass, holding his cheeks mercilessly open. His fingers brush his own cock as he moves in and out. And the rim. He mentioned it before, but it really is pretty. Fascinating in a way. How it opens up, relaxing as Loki touches and teases. How it stretches to take anything it is given. How, when they are finished, it is loose and sloppy despite how tight it was in the beginning. And simply how much Steve enjoys the entire process, even when it doesn’t look like it could be comfortable at all. 

Yes he likes watching that part. Hardly a crime, watching his boyfriends have sex and enjoy themselves is it? Not with how beautiful they are, inside of the bedroom or out. Makes no difference to him. 

Loki gasps and thrusts harder. He is getting close to coming now. He plants his feet onto the bed firmer and meets Steve move for move. Where he was mostly letting Steve do all the work before, now he takes control. Tony can see how tight and swollen his balls are, another sure sign. It doesn’t take much longer for him to come with a groan. He holds Steve down against him, burying his cock as deep as possible into his body. 

Steve squirms at that. He pants and throws his head back, eyes closed. It brings his neck into sharp relief. He whines, trying to move, but Loki won’t let him. His nails dig into Loki’s chest. Some of his come starts to leak out, running down Steve’s quivering thighs. 

“Move,” Steve demands. It would sound more impressive if it weren’t so desperate. 

“So impatient,” Loki teases, smirking. 

“Asshole,” Steve complains and then smiles sweetly. That is always a sign that he is about to be a little shit. Sure enough, “Well if you won’t do something,” he reaches for his cock. 

Loki growls and swats his hand away. He has a thing for watching Steve come untouched. Something about seeing him come undone on his cock alone. Tony puts it down to another one of those possessive things. It certainly has its benefits - like now. 

With only one of Loki’s hands still holding him Steve is able to move again. And oh boy does he. He rises up so that only the head of Loki is in him before slamming down again. It is enough to shake the bed. He keeps up the pace, moving relentlessly to take what he wants. Loki lets him, instead taking hold of his arms so that they cannot move from his chest. Steve just gasps and moves. His breathing is getting louder now. His panting turns into soft moans. 

His cock is hard and red. Precome drips out of it, covering the already wet skin around it. There is no need for lube now. Not with the way he is leaking. Not that it matters because Loki won’t let him touch it. It moves, bouncing against his stomach. 

Tony stretches his leg out so that his foot brushes Loki’s. Just because he doesn’t want to join in doesn’t mean he wants to be forgotten. Or ignored. Not today. Today he wants to be a bit more involved if that means he can be closer to them. 

Loki doesn’t react beyond the smile he gives him. But oh, what a smile - it is warm and smug and positively filthy. Tony is no stranger to that kind of game, but damn. That really is impressive. He winks in return. 

Above them Steve is growing more desperate by the second. His movement has lost any sort of rhythm now. There is no finesse, no grace. This is Steve desperately trying to get off, yet not quite able to. He rolls his hips, flaring them out so that he can get Loki to hit at just the right angle. Some drool slips out of his mouth, but he makes no move to wipe it away. It drips down onto Loki’s stomach. He grinds down and sobs. 

Tony gets up and goes over to him. He rubs at his sides soothingly before hugging him. His back presses against Tony’s shirt as he lets out another sob. He stops and leans back against the touch, Tony strokes the jut of his hip bones with his thumb. 

“Shh sweetheart, it’s alright,” he says, “it’s okay. You’re doing wonderful for us. Beautiful.” It’s the truth. Steve alone would be enough to fill Tony up, even without Loki’s energy. He is so open and so lovely right now. “Gorgeous. Damn peaches you are a work of art.” 

Steve turns so that he can rub his face against Tony’s. It’s a sweet, if terribly uncoordinated, gesture that makes Tony smile. He presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead as he begins to move again. He stays in Tony’s arms instead of bending back down and away from them. A quick glance tells Tony that Loki now has Steve’s hands in his hold, entwining their fingers together. 

Steve mutters something indistinguishable under his breath. It could be a plead, it could be a name. Whatever it is gets lost in his moans. He leans his head against Tony, panting hot breath into his hair. The angle can’t be comfortable, but he doesn’t pull away. 

It makes something in Tony warm. This is the most involved he has been - has wanted to be - in a while. This is nice. Right now isn’t about feeding or even sex, ironically, but affection. And Tony will take that however he can. 

Steve changes angles again. It brings him closer still so that he is rubbing his back and ass against Tony. The rough of his jeans and the soft of his shirt brushes his skin with every move. It also has him rubbing against Tony’s cock, which had been soft up to this point. It slowly hardens under the assault and Tony hums under his breath. This is nice too. He doesn’t move away, letting it happen. There’s no urgency to it, just as steady line of pleasure. 

He thanks the deities - those known and otherwise - that he isn’t sex repulsed on top of everything else. He might be broken, but at least he’s not _that_ broken. Otherwise he definitely would have starved when his ‘inheritance’ kicked in. Stubbornness has always been one of his main qualities after all. Not the most helpful, but there you go. He was that self destructive that he would have without question. That hasn’t changed exactly now. It just shows up in different ways. 

Loki’s legs bracket him, caging him in. His knees rest against Tony’s thighs in a kind of embrace. He smirks when Tony meets his eyes. They are dark with arousal and want. His expression is as satisfied as a cat who has cornered his prey. A wild cat because no one could mistake Loki for anything tame. He rolls his hips up to meet Steve half way again. 

The sound of skin against skin is absolutely obscene. Better than any porn, that’s for sure. Not that Tony has much interest in that. Too much acting and frankly most are a bit ridiculous. Not that sex _isn’t_ ridiculous in and of itself, but this is a step above the rest. When he first went looking, mostly out of curiosity, there were very few he could watch all the way through. 

Here and now though, there is nothing fake about this. It is all real and all pleasurable and all good. Steve continues to shake in his arms as he chases his orgasm. He anchors Steve and Loki anchors him. It makes Tony warm. Steve continues to rub against him too, which is still nice. Still no urgency to it - he’s not particularly worried if he finishes now or not - just some gentle pleasure. Or not so gently considering the way Steve is going at it. 

His rhythm is breaking down, even more than before now. His mouth is parted and a glance tells that his eyes are glassy with it all. He braces more of his weight against Tony. It makes his arms strain as Loki keeps a firm hold of his hands. He barely reacts as Tony rubs at his stomach, his thighs, his hips, all over. His cock is constantly leaking now. Oh the joys of the super soldier serum. 

Another look at Loki tells that he isn’t much farther behind either. His grip tightens both on Steve’s hands and Tony’s legs as he moves. He is mostly silent with only the occasional growl or groan escaping. The smug satisfaction is still there though. 

No wonder though, with how wrecked Steve has become. That is enough to make anyone smug. At some point he closed his eyes, hiding just how little blue is visible right now. He is close. His ball are tight and swollen, wet with all the precome and tight against his groin. His cock is almost purple, hard as it can get. His thighs tremble and the rest of him shakes. 

Then one, two, three more thrusts and he is coming. He gives a silent scream, mouth open, but no sound emerging. The shaking gets worse as the orgasm rips through him. Come shoots out, soaking his own stomach and Loki’s. Tony can feel the way his ass flexes, muscles working the still hard cock inside him. 

This obviously pushes Loki over the edge because he gives a groan and comes. Eyes fall shut as if this second orgasm is too much for him. It’s not. It can’t be considering the number of times he has come before. Two is nothing to that. But it must be intense because he clenches his jaw as his hips give tiny jerks up into Steve. Filling him up once again. 

Steve shudders at that. His ass continues to milk Loki’s cock. It’s clear by the way Tony is supporting him that he is done for the night. Then again how long had he been riding Loki? At least an hour and that was before Tony joined them on the bed. So a while. Long enough to wear even these two out. 

Tony presses a soft kiss to Steve’s neck. Bracing himself, he gently coaxes Steve back so that he is taking the majority of his weight. It’s no problem right now. Not with all of this fresh energy rushing through him. Another shudder runs through Steve as Loki pulls out. He is completely boneless now. 

Something wet soaks his jeans. Looking down he sees come on them. Loki’s come, leaking out of Steve’s ass. Gross. He frowns because of everything, dealing with come is really his least favorite part of sex. It’s salty, it smells, it tastes bad and it stains everything. Some people may be okay with it - some might even like it - but Tony has never been one of them. If sex itself is ridiculous than come is just disgusting. That’s what condoms are for. But since neither of his boyfriends use them...

Plus now that he’s noticed that, he also realizes just how hard his cock is straining in his jeans. Uncomfortable. This is obviously what he gets for being involved. Not that he regrets it, but he’s not really appreciating it. Not now. Once the come and hard on are gone, then he’ll be fine again. For now though, his brain is being a pain and trying to freak out. Ugh. 

Fortunately, he has a magical boyfriend who can easily take care of that. As if Loki had read his mind - or maybe just his expression - he does. In a blink of an eye, all three of them are clean and free of any sign of what they had just been doing. Any physical sign anyways. The sated look still remains on both of them. 

Gently Loki guides Steve out of Tony’s arms and onto the bed. He basically collapses when he lands. Sprawled out and making no effort to move into a more comfortable position. This really has worn him out. Even Loki is looking kind of exhausted. Is Tony’s internal clock that off and this took longer than he thought? Sure sex can be tiring. And they don’t always have marathon sex when they do - that would be impractical. But still. Should they both be this tired? 

Then it hits him. What if he caused this? What if he took too much energy without realizing it? More than either of them could afford. It’s been a long week. They’ve had four call outs to assemble, Tony has had three board meetings that he _had_ to attend, there had been a thing at SHIELD that Steve had to deal with and two magical incidents that Loki had to take care of alone. A bit crazy. Not completely exhausting exactly, but close to it. This is the first time they’ve had sex all week. What if Tony had come close to draining them? 

It’s a chilling thought. There’s a reason he has a policy against repeating partners. Death by sex is literally a possibility when it comes to Tony. It’s something he’s always been extremely aware of. Death, coma, even just plain old exhaustion and soreness. All of those are the risks he takes. Why he has to be careful about how much energy he takes, every single time. 

With Steve and Loki he has been spoiled. The situation seemed perfect. Here are two men with high libidos who throw off huge amounts of energy during sex. Tony doesn’t have to take because it is basically shoved into his face instead. They have sex on a regular basis - at least two or three times a week, minimum, when they are able. And they never push Tony to join them. They’ve never made a big deal about it when he hasn’t. 

He’s always had a complicated relationship with sex. Just because he isn’t sex repulsed doesn’t mean he likes it all the time. Maybe he would have a higher opinion of it if he didn’t need it to survive. The orgasms themselves are nice after all, if not really essential when on his own. But honestly it is a chore most of the time. One he’d love to skip, but can’t. 

Having Steve and Loki changed that. He is able to appreciate it more and finds it more approachable. With no pressure to join in and no need to if he doesn’t want to, it’s better. And thus is the most fed he’s been in, well, ever. Normally humans don’t give off that much energy. Not even anyone in the supernatural community does, except maybe another incubus or succubus. He wouldn’t know, not from experience. 

He’s gotten used to this. He’s gotten greedy. What if all of this is hurting instead of helping? What if it has decreased his stamina to the point where he is drains his boyfriends without an overflow of sex? What if he can no longer go a week without? 

Positively terrifying. It’s - almost - everything he has ever feared laid out in front of him. Steve still hasn’t moved, spread out with an arm around Loki’s waist, asleep. Loki is close himself, eyes closed and breath even. He cracks one eye open and raises an eyebrow in silent question. Usually Tony has joined them by now, if he’s around. Even if he can’t stay, he’ll at least pause for a little while with them. But now he is frozen where he is, revelation washing through him like a bucket of ice cold water. 

He does his best to mask the terror coursing through him and shakes his head. The frown Loki gives him says he isn’t doing a very good job of it. Well there’s only one thing to do at that. He flees to the workshop before Loki can say a word. 

:::

Tony is in full panic mode after that. He begins to avoid his boyfriends - and the rest of the team by default - as much as he can get away with. Nothing too obvious, but nothing where they have time to talk either. No talking, not until he can figure this out. Learn to control himself better again. It’s a risk he isn't willing to take. 

Warily he joins them in the bedroom. Not like he use to - not as often and he doesn’t touch them. Clearly he needs better control and better stamina before he can be trusted with them again. The ease he use to feel around them like this is gone. It no longer feels safe - _he_ is no longer safe. Not after he messed up like he did. Inevitable sure, Tony has always been a fuck up, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. This has always been the one area where he hates being right. 

He knows he isn’t doing a good job of hiding it. The most obvious tell is his hesitation to touch now. Before he had been like a starfish, clinging on for dear life. Now he worries he’ll somehow hurt them, even outside of sex. Irrationally, because that isn’t how it works, but the thought persists no matter what. 

He isn’t used to denying himself like this. To backtracking to famine when he is used to the feast. It makes him want to cling even more, which in turn makes him more worried to even try. It’s a vicious cycle. 

It means his days are numbered. The days he can keep his secret. The days he is in a relationship. Everything is coming to an end. He’s been feeding without consent after all. And it’s not as if incubuses have the best reputation. It’s worse outside of the community where there are only the inaccurate myths to inform people. But even inside of it the main reputation can be summed up as ‘slut’. Some mean it affectionately. Some don’t. Either way it doesn’t change the word they use. 

So when JARVIS tells him that Loki and Steve are requesting his presence he can’t say he is surprised. He knew this was coming. Too bad forewarned does not mean ready in this case. He’s resigned to his fate, but that doesn’t mean he is looking forward to it. Can anyone look forward to a break up? 

Taking a deep breath he steels himself and exits the elevator. They are waiting for him on the couch, one on each end. It’s painfully obvious where they expect him to sit. He resists the urge to close his eyes, to slump in defeat. Oh this isn’t going to be awkward or anything. He makes sure to hold his head high as he takes a seat in the middle. There is at least space in between them. Not that it stays like that for long. 

Steve moves over so that he can wrap strong arms around him, pulling him in. One hand curls into his hair and the other rests on his waist. Tony has to fight the urge to lean into the touch. To not flinch away from it. His brain is sending him two very different signals - neither of which he wants, exactly, for vastly different reasons. Loki is only slightly less subtle. He does not touch, but he sits close enough so that Tony can still feel the heat of him - the presence. There is no escaping now. 

“Shall you tell us what is wrong now or will we be forced to drag it out of you?” Loki asks. 

Tony fights the urge against another flinch, Yeah, there’s no way this is going to end well. “Whatever do you mean Lokes?” Maybe if he pretends hard enough they will drop it. “Something going on here? I know I’m in full demand, but usually people don’t catch my attention quite like this.” 

“They better not,” Steve grumbles, tightening his grip briefly. 

“And yet we have barely seen you these last few weeks.” Loki isn’t accusing, but he isn’t casual either. 

Dangerous. Tony shrugs. “Yeah well time is money and mine-” 

“It is not that,” he interrupts, “Give us some credit. By now we have been together for almost six months. We are aware of how busy you can get - and how you act when that happens,” he adds casually, “No this is something else. Care to explain?” 

Yeah he didn’t think he would get so lucky. They are going to need a decent explanation one way or another. There’s no other way of getting out of this. That doesn’t mean that they need to know _everything_ though, does it? Is it really lying if he leaves a few things out? Just to be able to keep them a little longer. That’s all he wants. That’s all he can ask for now. 

But obviously he is silent for too long because Loki continues, “The issue you have with sex.” 

Now Tony can’t help, but flinch at that one. It’s a dead give away, something he wanted to avoid, but he can’t hold it back. Damn his issues. 

Loki nods as if Tony had spoken. “At first we had assumed that you were merely not ready. That you would join us when you were. You never had any objections watching nor that we were having such without you. And so it seemed - but then you ran the last time.” 

Tony desperately wants to look away, but can’t. Something in Loki’s eyes has him memorized. 

“Before this the issue had never been brought up to make you more comfortable. To help assure you that there was nothing wrong with such. You are more than your reputation. But now you are avoiding us, making it a problem. So?” 

Tony bites his lip. Shit, shit this is not good. Either one of his explanations - his actual explanations and not some bullshit he could try - are awkward. Damaging. The only question is which one is worse? 

“I’m sorry,” Steve blurts out before he can decide. He says it quickly as if he has been holding it back for too long and has to get it out. 

What? Tony turns so that he can see Steve’s face. He looks terribly, horribly guilty. “What?” he asks. What does Steve have to apologize for when the fault is with Tony? 

“The last time - I know you don’t like being touched like that, but I did anyways.” His expression is agonized as if he has been beating himself up about this since it happened. Which is pretty likely, to be honest. 

Still though, Tony has no idea what he is talking about. Last time is a bit of a blur, considering the realization he had then. That’s what he remembers most. So what...? 

“I made you hard,” he frowns, “I know you don’t want your cock touched, but I did anyways. I’m so sorry Tony, I-” he cuts himself off, looking miserable. 

That... that - oh. Tony could hit himself. Steve has been blaming himself over _that_? Fuck Tony really is the worse. He reaches up to stroke his cheek. “Sweetheart no,” he denies, “it has nothing to do with that. I could have moved away if I wanted to. You didn’t force me to hold you. You didn’t force me to do anything.” It was because he had been too out of it. Because Tony took more than he should have. 

Steve doesn’t look reassured in the least. “But you-” 

“I’m an incubus,” he blurts out gracelessly. He can't let Steve go on blaming himself. He won’t let him agonize over something that is ultimately Tony’s fault. He just - can’t. He’d do anything for him - for both of them. Just because Tony still hasn’t worked up the courage to use the ‘l’ word yet doesn’t mean it isn’t true. 

Silence follows his announcement. He stares down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. It seems to draw on forever. He would flee if he could, but he can’t. Steve is still hugging him too tightly. He can’t get away. So he waits for the axe to drop instead. 

Loki is the first to recover. “An incubus,” he repeats. 

Tony nods. 

“A... sex demon?” Steve asks. 

Tony winces, grimacing, but nods in confirmation. “He can’t say he’s surprised by the description, but it still hurts to hear. 

“No,” Loki corrects though, “The information the general population has is as about as accurate as the stories that fill mythology.” 

That is to say, not at all. And wasn’t that a fun day, learning what Norse myths were a load of shit and which had at least a grain of truth to them. 

Steve nods. Tony knows because he can feel it. “Right, but - what? Do you not need sex then?” 

“I do.” He should make this easy for them, explain and be done with it, but the words are stuck in his throat. 

“Indeed,” Loki agrees, “I have never heard of an incubus that does not need to feed off of sexual energy to live. Usually they are quite enthusiastic about it as well.” 

Tony would have to be an idiot not to hear the question there. He shrugs as well as he can. “Sex is nice and all, but it’s such a pain when you have to have it to live. I’d rather live off of cheeseburgers and coffee like everyone else.” 

“You do that now,” Steve huffs, “So you... don’t like sex?” 

Tony sighs. Here we go then, might as well get everything out now. “I’m asexual - I don’t experience sexual attraction. And yes, I’m aware of how ironic that is. The broken incubus,” he adds bitterly. 

“You’re not broken,” Steve protests, as if on reflex. 

Tony snorts. “Clearly it hasn’t sunk in for you yet. I am an incubus. I need sex to live. I don’t experience sexual attraction to make me want sex like basically every other person on this planet. Please explain to me how that doesn’t make me broken?” It’s sweet of him to protest, but it isn’t true. 

“Being different doesn't make you broken,” he snaps firmly, dropping a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “But wait, if you are asexual than how does that mean I didn’t-” 

“Stop right there,” Tony interrupts, “First of all, we are all adults and all capable of consenting,” which they hadn’t to feeding him, but that is another issue. For right now, “I could have moved. I could have told you to stop and you would have. I wanted to be included, somewhat, and I was. You have nothing to be guilty about.” 

“But then why did you run?” 

Here they go. _Again_. When is this going to end? Tony is beginning to feel raw around the edges. He takes a deep breath. “Because I realized I was being greedy. No,” he says over the protest, “Don’t you remember how exhausted you were after that? I took too much from you both. More than I should have. I put you in danger because of my damn diet.” He stares even more intently at his hands. 

“You are an idiot,” Loki snaps. 

Tony jerks his head up. What? No. He shakes his head. “You don’t-” 

“Do not tell me what I can and cannot do Stark. I am centuries older. I am one of the most powerful mages of the Nine. Do you think you are the first incubus I have come into contact with? Do you not think I have protections against this very thing for the less well meaning out there? I assure you I do. I would have noticed if you even came close to doing so. As is I had no idea of your nature because I have never felt drained in the least. Ever. You are an idiot for thinking otherwise.” 

“I was tired because I had just had sex after a long week,” Steve adds next, “I know what you like to joke, but even I have limits.” 

“All beings do,” Loki scowls, “Simply because we had reached ours does not mean that you are to blame. Do you understand?” 

No. It can’t be that simple. It never is, with him. “But-” 

“ _Do you understand_?” Loki repeats with more force. 

Tony gives in. For now. “Yes, but-” 

“Why must you be so exasperating?” Loki sighs as he takes one of Tony’s hands in his.

He can feel a sad, feeble smirk start to form. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

“Norns only know why.” He entwines their fingers, moving closer so that they are now touching. 

“Our genius,” Steve says affectionately, then pauses, “This is okay, isn’t it?” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m asexual, not touch repulsed. I haven’t been putting on any kind of show. If I did something before it was because I liked it. There is more than one type of attraction than just sexual. Or were you hoping my starfish impression was just an act?” 

“No,” Steve denies instantly, an expression on his face that promises that he will be doing more research later, “I just don’t want to do anything wrong. I don’t want to force you or hurt you either.”

“Just keep doing what you are doing,” he reassures. This is one of the best relationships he has ever been in. Not that he’s been in many to compare to. Pepper has really been the only other one and that is like comparing apples and oranges. Not accurate nor fair to try. 

“You don’t... need to join us then, to eat?” Steve is clearly trying to feel his way through this without sticking his foot in it. 

“It I were with anyone else then yes, I would have to. But with the amount of energy you two throw into the air?” he snorts, “I’d be good for a month if I went by my standards before.” Take it they were pretty shitty standards, but he isn’t going to mention that. No need to open that can of worms. 

“You will not run away again,” Loki says, breaking the lightness Tony had been going for. “You will not shut us out or get such idiotic thoughts in your head.” 

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Have you met me? Shitty coping mechanisms is what I _do_ Lo lo.” 

Loki leans in, pressing his weight against him “You will not leave for I will not lose another person. Especially not to such avoidable circumstances.” 

And that - oh. He lifts their joined hands to rest on Loki’s heart. “Haven’t you heard? I’m like a cockroach - you’re stuck with me until the end of the world. And probably after too. I’ll outlive god if I have to, just to spite someone enough.” Not that most complimentary comparison, but true. 

Loki smirks in amusement although his eyes are still far too serious. “Excellent.” 

Steve huffs a laugh and presses a smile into Tony’s hair. “Pretty sure that description matches you both.” His tone is light and teasing.

Tony gasps dramatically. “And just what are you implying there Brooklyn? Trying to play innocent with us? Don’t even pretend that you wouldn’t do the same.” Damn little shit. Or not so little shit. 

“Well matched,” Loki agrees. The look on his face says ‘and don’t you forget it’. 

Tony just smirks in surrender, finally relaxing completely into the embrace. He is sure this isn’t over. There will be more questions, more demands for details and a sure resurface of Tony’s issues at least twice more, minimum. But here and now, this is good. Even if he is broken, he is wanted anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something that didn't make it in, but both Rhodey and Pepper know that Tony is an incubus. Rhodey knows because he was there at MIT when Tony came into his inheritance (it went as well as you think it did). Pepper was told when she and Tony started dating. They had an open relationship because Tony had been terrified that he would hurt her. Even if being with just Pepper was enough to keep him fed - which, technically speaking they don't know - Tony refused to try because of said issue. This threesome with Steve and Loki is the first closed relationship he has been in. He was going to tell them before, like he did with Pepper, but then sex happened and he realized how much energy they gave off so he put it off.


End file.
